Guilty as charged
by dwX
Summary: Guilt makes us do things we normally wouldn't do. Too bad for our Kagome. When her gramps brakes a leg, Kagome is coerced into filling in for him as miko of a private family shrine. Problems skyrocket when the eccentric owner of the private shrine turns o
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

:0) This is my fourth fanfic . I know.. I know.. I have three other fanfics to update and believe me I have started writing the next chapter for Sealed within the Shikon Jewel, My Humps and Date with Destiny. But even with all that work, inspiration bites me hard in the ass and I just had to write this one... yea, it's a caffeine moment :0) ... ( to those who read my bio.. you all know what I mean..).. it's a bit of a cliché but hey.. any story that gets my brain to work must be worth something.. Anywho, I just got to write this story before my brain explodes and it runs out my nose.. disgusting thought right? Yea, well that's why I had to write this, now that we have that out of the way, here's the first chapter.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 1:

"Inuyasha!... Let go of the damn edge!" fumed Kagome.

The hanyou currently had sunk his fangs onto one of the wooden sides of the square well. Both claws embedded deep within two other sides, thus perfectly capping the entrance to the well quite successfully.

"Pull harder Shippo-chan!" strained Kagome, her arms grasping one of Inuyasha's wrists in an attempt to pry off his frame from the lip of the well.

Snicker.

Snicker.

"Don't you dare laugh at this situation Inuyasha. I need to go home. Mama is counting on me, and I promised her I'll help her out!" Huffed the teeenager.

"Mmrrphhhh..mrph!"

"What?"

"I said 'not a chance in hell!'" Spat out the hanyou lifting his fangs from the wooden edge. Splinters the size of the jewel shards spewing forth from his mouth, almost gagging as one particular splinter lodges itself between his fangs. He comically moves is jaws side to side as he tries to dislodge the stubborn piece of wood . This little distraction provided the miko with the opportunity she so gravely needed.

With a great heave-ho, Kagome swung her bulbous, yellow backpack over her shoulder and rammed it forcefully onto Inuyasha's shocked face, the weight of the bag adding extra leverage to her swing. The force of the blow propelled the hanyou a good five meters off to a nearby tree. "Osuwari (plunk). Osuwari (plunk).Osuwariiiiiii (PLUNK)!" She screamed on the top of her lungs.

"Wow Kagome, the surprising ways you use that bag of yours never ceases to amaze me." Beamed the dimunitive kitsune.

"Be good Shippo-chan! I'll be back in a week!" Kagome gives Shippo a hug then jumps into the well.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Did you let everyone know that you'll be gone for a week?" asked Mrs Higurashi.

"Ya, Inuyasha didn't like it though. I had to sit him till my voice croaked-he just wouldn't relent, the stubborn jerk!" cried Kagome taking a sip of her miso soup, after which she promptly puts down on the table. "How's grandpa feeling though?"

Mrs. Higurashi turns to face her worried daughter, then smiles reassuringly. Kagome's concerned expression, casts a shadow over her youthful face. She holds the cup of steaming broth between her hands carefully, anticipating her mother's reply with nervous trepidation.

"A little bit better." Sighed Mrs. Higurashi. "In fact he has sold ten shikon charms just this morning to some tourists from Australia."

"Gramps always was the pushy, stubborn type." Shrugged Kagome.

"Seems to run in our family." Smiled her mother thoughtfully.

"Mama!"

"I was only teasing Kagome, anyway, we're getting off the subject. As you know your grandfather took over a close friend's job after his friend passed away a couple of weeks ago. Well with your grandfather's right leg broken I'm afraid someone has to fill in his duties."

Kagome let out an exasperated sigh. His grandfather had adamantly refused help when he tried scaling the curved roof of the smaller building adjacent to the shrine. He was worried that the water might leak in and destroy the numerous manuscripts and precious heirlooms that the little storeroom had housed. The rain on the previous night had rendered the terracotta slate very slippery.

The doctor in the hospital congratulated his luck and scolded him sternly that it could have been much worse especially in his 'age'. His comments though highly appreciated was non-nonchalantly denied by her aging gramps as he had viewed himself two decades younger than he really is. Kagome shook her head. Her grandfather's stubbornness was legendary indeed.

"What was Gramps doing anyway?"

"He was taking care of private family shrine in the outskirts of Sakaiminato city in Tottori Prefecture in the South-West."

Kagome spat out her miso soup abruptly. "Ssakaiminato? Isn't that where they hold the annual Youkai haunts?"

"Hai.. Kagome-chan, don't tell me you're afraid of men dressed in youkai costumes." teased her mother.

"Iie, I've been around real youkai that could make anyone's skin crawl... Demo, the thought of people parading around in youkai costumes in this era.. ehhhh.. it just gives me the hibby jibbies that's all."

"You won't be going to Mizuki Shigeru Rd, if that's what you're concerned about. Besides you'll be going to a private shrine in an ancient ancestral home, it's a private land. I heard from your grandfather that the owner is the wealthiest business tycoon here in Japan. Please Kagome? The private shrine is about to celebrate a great festivity ending of this week, the owner himself seldom seen and yet he will be there on this auspicious event. It's a great honor for our family to be asked to perform the purification ceremony, your grandfather had been preparing for it in months and he would be most heart broken if the honor would be passed onto another priest or miko."

( 0 )

:0) In case anyone is wondering, Youkai haunts in Sakaiminato is a real festival. Yep you heard me, it's a real festival.

"Wonderful.. personal guilt as incentive." Kagome rolls her eyes. "Mama, if that's the icing on the cake I'm not buying it, you got to do better than that."

"It pays ten thousand yen a week." Her mother chirped. Kagome's eyes sparkled in yen signs as her ears picked up the allocated wage for one week of service.

"Ok I'm in! But it's only for a week right?"

"Hai. You're grandfather said that you'll enjoy it. The work just mainly consists of offering prayer in the morning and afternoon before you go home. There is a caretaker that cleans and manages the shrine grounds so just a touch of tidying up is needed."

"Easy pocket-money... I like it!" She grinned excitedly. She stands up and puts her empty mug in the sink. Her mother pats her on the back smiling warmly.

"Great! You can ask your grandfather about the details later. He said you'll be starting tomorrow morning."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome stared aghast and lost for words at the waiting black limousine in base of the stairs that led up to the shrine. She sucks in her breath sharply. Whoever her gramps' boss was, he sure was generous. She pulled her yellow backpack containing her bento lunch and other knick-knacks, higher on her shoulder, then proceeded to descend down the steep incline of stairs that led to the streets below.

A black uniformed chauffeur appears near the limo's door and opens it. Much to her delight the limo's interior was furnished not only with expensive luxuries reserved only for the rich and famous, but also displayed a new miko outfit. She squealed in delight, 'no wonder gramps took this job! I wonder if the boss is always this gracious to all his employees.' She pondered.

The ride to Tottori was uneventful. She looked at the passing scenery without much interest, dozing in and out repeatedly. She was jolted into consciousness when limo stopped abruptly and she realized that they had finally arrived at the their destination. Stepping out of the limousine, she stood gaping in awesome wonder at the scene before her.

It was something that graces the front cover of an architectural masterpiece magazine that screamed, 'Kiss my multi-billionare ass Bill Gates I'm King of Japan!'.

Kagome stiffled a giggle as she took a step forward the imposing building. The chauffeur directed her to the elevated front porch. Moving slowly she contemplated on the wondrous house.

The architecture of the main house was modern Japanese, it stood aloof and somewhat cold, the color mix was quite bold and modern. Muted grays with highlights of the crimson-brown tint of the wood that adorned the place. It had an angular style, with rather domineering black granite walls, clashing with expensive looking mahogany timber accents.

The reddish-brown wooden planks that made the stairs, door and some modified version of a shoji screen window looked somewhat stood in stark contrast against the back drop of the dark gray slate roof that curved upward in a characteristic Japanese fashion, almost mimicking the horns that adorn a samurai's helmet. She followed a kindly looking old matron inside the imposing structure, whistling in disbelief and bewilderment at the type of riches that furnished the expansive abode.

"Please be seated here and wait miko-sama."

Kagome nodded and bowed respectfully. Sure she was out of place in all this grandeur, but she'll be damned if she comes across as an ill breed teenager devoid of any manners. The old woman returned her bow and then scurried off. This gave Kagome time to analze her dream-like surroundings.

The furniture itself was quite modest, but it was the types of furniture that caught the attention of her roving eyes. They were opulent antiques, and if she was not mistaken, most were from the Sengoku Jidai era. The rest were bits and pieces of other rare treasures from all over the world, fit for museum collections. Suddenly, an odd prickling sensation began on the back of her neck. 'Youkai?'.

"Ah! Higurashi-san's granddaughter!"

Kagome spins to face the pitchy cackling voice that sounded all too familiar. Her eyes widen a fraction before settling on the stubby form that entered the foyer. Her gaze narrowed into slits when before stood none other than, "you stinking toad!" She screamed pointing at his shaking figure. "Of all the places and of all the youkai to survive into this century, it had to be your stinking hide!"

"Kami-sama!"gasped Jaken stepping back. "Yyou're alive? Have you come to haunt this Jaken?"

Kagome takes a scrutinizing look at each of her hands and legs, then retorts loudly, "what does it look like slime ball? You think I came back as the living dead? What the hell am I, Kikyo?"

Jaken flung himself onto Kagome, latching onto one of her legs calling for assistance, "Cripes! Get if off, get it off." Yelled the startled girl, kicking high in the air as Jaken fastened himself more securely to one of her legs.

"Milord! Milord! Inuyasha's wench still lives!" Screeched the ecstatic Jaken. Kagome froze mid kick. 'Sesshoumaru? He's here too?... Ahhh crap!' She groaned inwardly.

"Shut it dirt bag or I promise to kami I'll shove my shoe in your mouth!" She snarled lowly strangling the kappa youkai with both hands.

"Milord deserves to know why and how, a ningen wench such as yourself, remain breathing when you should very well have died... You are a human right?" Asked the puzzled Jaken, peering closely at her face.

Kagome growls irritably. "Of course I am you dumb ass troll. But you won't tell him you've seen me, or there will be hell to pay-got that?" The tips of her hands illuminating in a pink glow.

Jaken gulped nervously but stood his ground holding out his staff of heads before him.

"Jaken. What is the meaning of your disturbance?" Sesshoumaru's silken voice flows amid their tense stand-off. Kagome lets out a squeak then dives behind a blood red leather sofa along with Jaken. She holds onto him with one hand and with the other pinches the kappa youkai's twitching lips.

'OMFG! Sesshoumaru is still alive in my time! He mustn't know I'm here.' Panicked Kagome, the beating of her heart thundering loudly in her chest. "Remember what I said." She warned. Jaken nods stupidly. Slowly she releases the pressure made by her fingers on his lips.

"Fforgive this lowly retainer of yours Milord.. I ehh.. I was mistaken."

Hearing no sound apart from their erratic breathing, both sighed heavily in relief.

"Human! You are a most wretched sight to behold..." Jaken blurted out. "Gyah! If milord finds out I helped you... Great Kamis in heaven, this lowly retainer asks for your benevelance! Spare me from my Lord's wrath!" Petitioned the kappa youkai in a praying posture.

"See now you're freaking me out!" Kagome gritted out between clenched teeth. "I don't want him to know about me. So just tell me what I have to do, then I'll leave. But under no circumstances will you inform him that I'm here."

"My loyalty remains to my Lord!" cried Jaken defiantly. "Perhaps if I confess to him now, he will be most forgiving."

"He may, but I'll definately flush that loyal ass of your down the toilet if you don't do as I say." bit out Kagome forcefully.

Jaken gulped nervously.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

:0) Tell me what you all think.. should I keep going? Your review and input would be most

appreciated!


	2. Love potion

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Neither do I own B.E.P.'s Pump it.

Chapter 2:

_**Sesshoumaru's Estate, within the cloistered inner gardens.**_

_Pump it!_

_Louder!_

_Pump it!_

_Louder!_

_Pump it!_

_And sigh_

_o o o ohh..._

_And sigh_

_o o o ohh..._

They have been practicing all morning.

Kagome mimicked the formally garbed Jaken, as he proceeded to drill her with the proper gestures and words involved in the purification and thanks-giving ceremony that is to be held in a couple of days time. Jaken concluded 'his' turn and nodded for her to continue without him, he observed her and corrected her mistakes-there must be nothing omitted. Nothing but perfection is suitable for his master and lord.

The teenager gracefully followed through with the dance-like movements of the Shinto ceremony with great precision. Jaken's jaw drooped. _'This ningen is beyond comprehension!'_

Kagome's lithe form was moving fluidly, entrancing some of the other servants to cease their work and stare as avid spectators, enthralled by her enchanting performance. She finished the ceremony still currently unaware of the audience that had held their breaths at the skillful execution of the traditional purification rite. She bows respectfully to Jaken then turns to bow a second time to the front of the shrine where the names of the owner's ancestors are immortalized in oak plaques written in gold characters.

"Onna, that was the most exquisite performance I have yet encountered by far." Praised the kappa youkai sincerely, his eyes bulging out, heavily dilated pupils floating on yellowish white orbs.

Getting no response from the miko, Jaken frowns. 'Nani?' He notices the dreamy expression on her face. His frown deepens, his curiosity piqued.

He walked towards her until he was standing on the elevated dais housing the shrine's sacred objects. Standing on tippy-toes he stares then waves his short arms in front of the girl's face.

Still no response. 'Could she have been bewitched?'

His eyes widen as his bulbous eyes focus on two distinct ear pieces currently plugged onto the teenager's ears. His eyes narrow and hot steam rises from his pocked-marked head, as a whistling noise starts to emanate from his flared-oddly shaped nose.

"Temeeeeee.." The green imp grabs the length of wire closest to him . Unfortunately for our green friend, the same piece of wire was draped over Kagome's perky buds.

"HENTAI!" Screamed Kagome throwing a Tiger Wood's swing with her reiki-charged prayer stick..

"EKKKKKkkkkkkk...!"

Jaken's sickly green figure flies through the air-existing via the open shoji door, landing solidly with a loud 'plunk' on a wooden walkway, where the Inu Lord was presently strolling in.

"Jaken. Should you not be in family shrine rehearsing with the priest?" Sesshoumaru's cold countenance, met his gawking face.

"S-seven Sesshoumaru-sama?" He stared dumb foundedly at the Western Lord holding his head with both hands in a vain attempt to steady his swirling vision. Sesshoumaru picks him up by the neck, in which Jaken's body responds by shuddering in fright.

The perceptive Taiyoukai inclines his head up slightly, sniffing the fragrant scent on his retainer's body. Jaken starts perspiring, remembering his contact with the miko. 'That wench!'

"Your odour has somewhat improved." His inner beast growled contemplatively, 'This scent... could it be?'

"Eh...(gulp).. your most humble and loyal servant has been bathing and .. oh I have recently discovered a most wonderful invention to remove foul odour!"

"Love potion by Victoria's Secret?"

"Ah..heheheheh..Very well discerned Milord... I uh have recently found myself unable to go about my day without at least a modest spray of the ...ACK!"

The coolly composed Inu Lord tightened his choking grip on Jaken's neck.

"Your pulse is faster than it should be." Surmised Sesshoumaru, dangerously narrowing his eyes. "Perhaps an amendment of your earlier statement is in order."

GULP.

'Milord has not been like this in centuries! That miko wench would truly be the death of this Jaken.'

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome searches the vast expanse of the gardens.

'Musta hit him harder than I thought.'

A moving heap of mud brown clothing catches the attention of her eyes.

"There you are you stinky toad! How dare you grope someone then hot-tail it outta there!" Screamed Kagome at the top of her lungs.

"Bakero! It was your stupidity that landed this Jaken into discord with Milord!" Spluttered the shaking Jaken. Fisting his three digit claws in front of him, he leans toward the approaching teenager in a boxing stance.

"What are you yapping on about?" Huffed a red faced Kagome.

"Yarrggghhh... a full millenia has been withered from my life!" Jaken bemoaned. "And it's your fault! Milord knows that I have covered up for you... I have betrayed his trust... (sniff)..."

"Wa-hattt?"

"I don't deserve to live..."

Kagome slaps the lamenting Jaken on one cheek. "Focus ya damn bull frog! What did he say?"

"He said he expects to see you at lunch..."

"Hell no! Do I look like I wanna commit harakiri any time soon to you?"

"You must! Or this Jaken's head will be severed most cruelly from my body."

"So? Sprout another one."

"Foolish ningen! I am not a vegetable!"

"Ya could've fooled me... anyone can mistake your sour ass for a century-old gherkin!"

"Higurashi! This Jaken is not one to beg in front of a ningen, but you have left me with no choice!"

The teenager watched awe-struck as her arch nemesis even in the Sengoku Jidai era, crumpled to his knees in complete supplication before her.

"Onegai, Kagome-sama."

'Cripes.. damn conscience can't you take a friggin vacation for once?' Kagome sighed mentally.

"Whaetever.. but if it starts to turn ugly you better get that butt of yours in there ASAP."

"Yes Kagome-Sama!" Boomed Jaken elatedly.

"So... you gotta pen and paper handy?"

The kappa youkai gawked at her in confusion.

"No time like the present to write my will."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kappa youkai: frog like youkai

Teme: You! (Derogatory)

Reiki: Holy power/ in this case miko power

Nani: What

Harakiri: ritual suicide


	3. D'oh!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

:o) Special thanks to all that reviewed!

Single Spark:

Anne, Kagome15, Kanela, Beckie, Jbella, Dotdotdot, Demon13o, Kathy, Kate, Kaguya's chaos, Kitsunebot, Kiara, Ellie mac, Morning moonlight, Laura, Crazygirl for life.

Fanfiction:

Xkillingperfection, W1cked angel, Little Sheriff, Scorpion's Lady, Lyn green Tea, Blue Dart, Goddess1991, The-fallen-ajax, Staralinga, Shade Emyrs, SessyKag9812 , Marajsky.

Chapter 3:

"You mustn't keep milord waiting wench!"

"Well I'd get there faster if you'd tell me where to go!" Fumed Kagome, putting her hands on her hips and tapping her left foot impatiently. Jaken circles the irritated teenager.

He scowls darkly, as his globular eyes narrow a fraction. 'This ningen onna takes defiance to a whole new level! Hmp such utter disrespect to Sesshoumaru-sama's most loyal retainer! I hope Sesshoumaru-sama gives me her wretched head as a keep sake before he turns her into a puddle of goo! Then we'll see who gets flushed down the toilet.' The kappa youkai narrows his eyes more in a clear act of animosity.

Kagome counters with her version of a death glare.

"How you managed to survive the feudal era I would never know!" Grumbled Jaken, with a shake of his head. Raising his head as high as he could muster he arrogantly extends his three clawed hand, "here." He hands the astonished miko a map of sorts. "This Jaken has taken the liberty of drawing you a map, knowing full well how hopeless your ningen senses are!"

"Atleast I'm not some test subject." Shrugged Kagome.

"Tesuto Subjekuto?"

Jaken's eyes became rounded as he remembers the day Sesshoumaru had tested tenseiga on him.

"Hai you heard me... Test subject!" Repeated Kagome in a louder tone pointing one index finger at the shaking kappa youkai.

"Ungrateful wench!"

"MUCUS COVERED ROAD KILL!" Bellowed Kagome as she launched herself toward Jaken.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

TWENTY MINUTES LATER.

'Stupid toad!You'd think after centuries of living he'd know how to write legibly.' Kagome looks disdainfully at the piece of paper she is holding. 'It looks like a bunch of roaches marching across the page!' She examines the off white parchment paper where the 'map' was drawn, 'could this be it?' Gingerly she looks up at the reddish brown shoji richly decorated with lacquer and incised reliefs.

The miko scratches her head as she sighs in defeat. 'Mou! There is no conceivable way I could make heads or tails of this... even Buyo can do better!' Confusion evident in her facial expression.

The lost miko scanned her area and looked down repeatedly at the Kappa youkai's jerky penmanship. "Yarrrgghhhh! That's it, that snort covered cane toad is as good as dead!"

Kagome slides the maroon colored shoji screen angrily.

"Ningen, what do think you are doing?"

"Areh?"

Chocolate brown eyes clash head on to glassy amber depths. Kagome sucked in a breath sharply. 'Oh my god!' Eyes widening she froze on the spot.

There in all his butt naked glory was Sesshoumaru, surrounded by a bunch of giggling youkai females. A furious blush erupted on her high cheek bones even as the Inu Lord made his way towards her in precise and calculated steps.

Her brows knotted in panic as beads of perspiration trickled down her back making her shiver involuntarily. Her heart thundered in her chest. 'Move it', her mind screamed as more adrenalin pumped in her system. Yet still she remained transfixed, completely immobile-struck with panic and desire, she was rooted on the spot. Her eyes lost in the swirling whirlpool of molten gold that held her captive.

The Western Lord stopped abruptly only a foot from her, the Sesshoumaru looked down at her slight form as he stood towering over her. The unperturbed Lord observed her still naked, as though it had been a most natural thing for him. Kagome ogled him devouring his form, as a tight knot formed in her throat, an overwhelming sense of self consciousness invaded and clouded her mind. Sesshoumaru's serene face enveloped her vision and she became intoxicated with just looking into his eyes.

"Onna, how have you traversed the seas of time?" His silken voice flowed like velvet, eloquent and totally unnerving. He cupped her reddened left cheek. His touch burned her skin, it seared through her whole being awakening something she could not comprehend. His voice ravaged her senses and made her mute for the first time in her life. She had never studied him this close. Raw unbridled power seem to radiate from him. Kagome breathed haltingly as he continued to assess her.

Damn. Not even with Inuyasha did she feel this flabbergasted.

The Inu Lord peered through his long lashes his thin lips breaking into an uncharacteristic grin mesmerizing her further. "Time has not touched you in the very least ageless one."

"Uh." 'Sh't! Brain freeze! Way the go Kagome, that's the way to impress him.' She remarked sarcastically while mentally slapping herself.

Sesshoumaru held her in a unfathomable gaze. There was something reflected in his eyes that perplexed and disturbed her.

'He looks ... forlorn?'

A pang of sadness pierced her heart. 'Gah! This is Sesshoumaru we're talking about here! I should be hot tailing it outta here, not mentally taking dissecting him!' Kagome berated herself inwardly.

"Hikaru." Summoned Sesshoumaru.

"Tono."

"Escort the Miko to the gardens." Ordered the Taiyoukai. He gave Kagome one curt nod then abruptly turned away from her. "We will resume our discussion over lunch." He remarked, as one of the inu youkai females dressed the Western Taiyoukai in a blue yukata.

Kagome stood rigid as a plank, her lips quivering slightly as the lithe form of Sesshoumaru walked past escorted by the beauties that accompanied him. Only one dressed in a finely embroidered kimono remained.

An elegant pastel pink-haired inu youkai bowed to her respectfully. "Miko-sama would you like to add anything else from what the Tono (lord) had said?"

"Actually I do... To quote Homer Simpson... DOH!"


	4. Disaster waiting 2 happen

**Guilty as Charged by sesshoumarunoairashii**

1. Back to the Future. 2. Love potion 3. D'oh! 4. Disaster waiting 2 happen

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Thanks to all that reviewed:o)

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 4:

'That's it keep your head down and chew... that way you won't have to look into his eyes. Bite, chew, swallow.'

"Perchance, the hanyou has again angered you?"

"Heh?" Guffawed Kagome, refraining from chewing. She lifts her head a fraction as she slowly dabbed the pristine white napkin on the corners of her mouth. "What do mean?" She asked off-handedly. 'Could he have found out about the well?' Each beat of her heart thundered heavily in her chest, as apocalyptic images flashed rapidly in her frantic mind. She clasped her hands together, placing them under the table on her lap, praying that the Taiyoukai did not perceive how they shook with nervous trepidation.

So caught up was she in her own thoughts that she did not notice the Inu Lord had moved to her side, intently looking at her face.

"Kyaaa!"

Kagome unceremoniously keels over, falling ungraciously on her right side on the tatami floor. Sesshoumaru continues to peer at her crumpled form with quiet discerning eyes. His trained eyes narrowing a fraction.

"It would seem that my fool of a half brother has also neglected to honor you by placing his mark upon your neck."

Kagome swivels her gaze to him, sucking in a deep breath she stands up defiantly shifting her weight onto the toes of her feet. Tip toeing she glares at him hard-a soft feminine growl rumbling in the back of her throat.

The Taiyoukai taken aback by her proud stance and youkai-like mannerisms focuses on her face all the more. 'Her eyes.'

"I-am-not-for-him-to-claim!" She huffed out. Observing the way he is closely studying her, she coughs out nervously, feeling ridiculously self-conscious. "What?" She asks shrugging her shoulder.

"Your eyes."

"What about them?" 'Kami! What? I'm cross eyed now?... Why must he look at me like that.'

Sesshoumaru's cool gaze softens. "Blue fire dances in them when you are angered." He pointed out.

Kagome blushes prettily, "I..I did not know that." She stammered twiddling her thumbs.

"It would seem so." He breathed out huskily.

Kagome gulped nervously. Again the fleeting warmth in the timbre of his voice seem to seep to her very bones. Her breathing hitched up a notch or two, making her perspire in nervous anticipation.

Kami how his voice wrought raw and provocative things in her mind. Each word he spoke caressed her skin and sent delicious tingles all over her. Kagome shifts under his gaze, she could feel heat radiating off him in waves like when the surface of the water is struck by stone and it ripples in concentric circles. She felt herself drifting aimlessly in a whirlpool of mixed emotions. In a desperate placating gesture, she places her left hand on her chest, she takes deep soothing breaths as she tries to calm her frantic heart. 'Gah! Stupid voice! Might as well have a freakin heart attack on the spot.'

Sesshoumaru on the other hand seemed unperturbed and currently still unaffected by the present situation.

"I-Inuyasha, he uh sees me as just a friend." Murmured Kagome licking her dry lips. She averted his eyes knowing that any eye contact now and she'll be spilling tears built over years of heartache waiting for the hanyou to love her as Kagome and not as a pale reflection of Kikyo.

"Sou ka? Indeed his foolishness abounds if he had chosen the rotting carcass in your stead." He retorted casually.

Kagome clears her throat nervously, uncomfortable at her once-deadly enemy's close proximity.

"Was it his betrayal that led you into hiding?"

The teenager spat out the green tea she sipping. "No... I uh had my reason." 'Atleast the stupid jerk had enough sense to not tell Sesshoumaru about me time traveling and all.'

"Hn."

"So, h-how is he?" She stammered, coolly observing him.

"Alive unfortunately.."

Kagome grinned despite herself. It seems the centuries did little to dampen the sibling rivalry that raged between both brothers.

"You will meet him at the festival."

"WHAAAATTT!" Bellowed Kagome jumping up from her chair.

Sesshoumaru walked back to his seat at the head of the table. "Regardless of how disgraceful the hanyou behaves, he is still of my blood, his presence at the festival is ... a necessity. Upon which I must concede.. albeit begrudgingly." He added further.

The miko sighed heavily. "Sesshoumaru, I took an orphaned kitsune pup under my care during the warring states period... his name was Shippo, I was wondering if he..."

"Hai, he too will be present."

Kagome smiled warmly, an overwhelming surge of motherly affections making her eyes watery.

"He is currently under this Sesshoumaru's charge."

"Hontou ka na? Uso yo!" Blurted out Kagome, both hands on either side of her cherub face. (liberal trans."Really? You lie!")

Sesshoumaru merely spared her a glance, raising an eyebrow as he proceeded to drink his green tea.

"I warn you though onna, take caution and heed my words. The Ookami prince who, was and still is highly enamored with you, shall also attend."

"You have got to be kidding me!" She screeched out loud. "Oops!" She cried placing a hand on her mouth. "Gomen ne, Sesshoumaru-sama."

"There will be numerous youkai dignitaries in this event. You will not shame me nor my reputation. Behave accordingly." He remarked drily.

'The return of Mr. Freeze.' Sighed Kagome. "Hai Sesshoumaru-sama, I will not disappoint you." 'And to think we had a slight improvement.'

"This Sesshoumaru will take no chances. All evening you will be by my side, except when you will be performing the purification rite. Directly after the ceremony you will be required to wear a furisode (formal long sleeved kimono for unmarried girls)."

"I uh, didn't bring..."

"This Sesshoumaru has taken measures to ensure that all you will wear for that night shall be provided."

"Um thanks." Kagome blinked several times in succession unsure of how show her gratitude. 'Kami how am I going to survive this? Inuyasha and Kouga? ... And Sesshoumaru?'

The teenager sunk back to her chair, already feeling the upcoming tension and migraine snake itself around her, like a bleak unwanted premonition


End file.
